


decorations

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Sometimes, Virion forgot just how strong Libra was.





	decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheObnoxiousWindFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/gifts).



> Prompt: virion/libra
> 
> A/N: Written for the Fire Emblem Drabbles Secret Santa, for saltlobster. Hope you like it!

 

“Love, are you sure you can carry that?” Virion asked, glancing at his husband over his cardboard box full of pine cones and other decorations.

 

It was a foolish question, truly; there was grace as well as ease in the way that Libra lugged the pine tree through the snow. His slim arms belied the strength held within them. Libra flashed a peaceful smile. “I am fine, thank you.”

 

There was no sign of strain in his expression. Virion never knew if he should be jealous or proud and settled for a mixture of the two. Flexing his own arm, Virion winked charmingly. “I’m pretty strong myself, if you need help.”

 

“I know you are, beloved.” Libra leaned over for a chaste kiss to the forehead, disregarding entirely the wink that had caused a thousand ladies to faint.

 

Perhaps it was the priest within him, a lot of his actions were far purer than any of Virion’s past conquests. Somehow, that didn’t stop Virion from flushing a light red. If Libra had more self awareness, he would have been a lady-killer. Gentleman-killer. Everyone-killer.  Virion felt like tongue-tied boy, talking to his first crush. It seemed romantic experience did not help at all. Adjusting his arms around his cardboard box, he mumbled, “Well, if you do need anything…”

 

“You will be the first to know,” Libra promised.

 

The pair trekked down the forest to the orphanage. It was a cold winter, the wind biting at their ears and fingers. Virion had never experienced the like before, his own hometown did not get such fierce winters. Next Christmas, he had to take Libra back to his country. If he could convince his husband to leave his orphanage for longer than five minutes, that was. Maybe if he got Nowi or someone else to take care of it, just for a little bit.

 

Ok, maybe not Nowi, despite the war she never seemed the most reliable. Still, there were others. If there was one good thing about their battles, it was the number of friends they had made. “I think Cherche should be done decorating,” Virion commented off-hand as they descended further down the hill. In the distance, he could see a faint glow.

 

“She is very skilled.” Libra’s breath came out in soft puffs, white smoke dissipating in the wind. “I need to thank her after this.”

 

“Please do, or she will extract if from me.” Despite his words, Virion couldn’t hide the fondness he had for his former retainer. “Though I am not sure how she convinced Gerome of all people to help.”

 

“She is a good mother,” Libra answered, as though that explained everything.

 

Virion quickly peeked at his husband’s face but it seemed time had finally healed that particular sore. Time and maybe Tharja’s definitely-not-a-curse treatment that Virion was pretty sure should be reported to authorities, but he wasn’t sure who. “Well, she was my retainer, it’s only natural.”

 

Libra chuckled, a rare thing. “I do not think she’d see it that way.”

 

“No, definitely not.” Virion winced. Ahead of them, the trees started to thin, and he could make out the shape of the orphanage. “We are almost home!”

 

“Home,” Libra repeated, adjusting his grip of the tree. His expression softened. “I never thought I would use those words and yet here I am, with a home. With a beloved.”

 

Virion leaned against him, their shoulders bumping. “And with so much more. Of that, I promise.” With a rakish grin, he light-heartedly added, “For example, I have a gift for you.”

 

Libra’s eyes widened, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “And now to think I even receive gifts.”

 

“And more,” Virion repeated. “Much more.”

 

“And more,” Libra agreed. “I look forward to it.”

 


End file.
